elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nurelion
|Base ID = }} Nurelion is an elderly and rather ill-tempered Altmer alchemist who runs the White Phial with his apprentice, Quintus Navale, in Windhelm. Interactions The White Phial Finding the Phial Upon meeting Nurelion, the Dragonborn learns that Nurelion has spent his entire life searching for a relic called the White Phial, after which he named his shop. The Dragonborn recovers the item after a difficult dungeon quest, only to find it is damaged. Frustrated and disappointed, Nurelion pays the Dragonborn five and takes to his bed, sick. The Dragonborn then talks to Quintus Navale, who intends to tend his master for his final days. Quintus gives the Dragonborn a more reasonable gift for the efforts involved. When visiting him later he is sleeping in his bed. Attempting to talk to him will result in a message saying "Nurelion is asleep and dying." Repairing the phial Sometime thereafter, Quintus contacts the Dragonborn, asking for the collection of alchemical ingredients to help repair the broken phial. Succeeding at this, the Dragonborn brings the phial to Nurelion, who sees the fixed device he spent his entire life searching for. He dies shortly after. Pickpocket target Delvin Mallory may employ the Dragonborn to steal a Ruby from Nurelion. If the White Phial has previously been recovered for Nurelion, he falls ill and is in danger of dying. While in this state, he cannot be pickpocketed for the Ruby, since any attempt to do so results in the message, "Nurelion is asleep and dying." Bounty Stealing from him causes him to send Hired Thugs after the Dragonborn to teach them a lesson. This can even occur during the quest, Repairing the Phial. Conversations Opening dialogue Nurelion: "I'll be fine." Quintus: "Master, you're far too old for this sort of journey. We don't know what's inside..." Nurelion: "I'll... I can... just..." Quintus: "You see, you're not well! Have a seat and I'll fetch you some tonic." Nurelion: "Bah, if there was a tonic that could help me, I would have found it by now..." Ancient star charts Nurelion: "Quintus, could you fetch me a copy of The Firmament? I need to compare the old star charts to today's." Quintus: "Did they really record the star positions from Curalmil's tomb? There's no way it's that precise." Nurelion: "Confound it, boy, I know what I'm doing. It will help me determine the season of his burial, which I can cross-reference." Quintus: "I... I apologize, master." Nurelion: "Don't waste time apologizing, just find the book!" Infusions of arrowroot Quintus: "Master, I have a question about infusions of arrowroot." Nurelion: "Damn it, child, didn't I tell you to gather my notes on sub-material properties?" Quintus: "Yes, and I'm working on it, but I'm also trying to..." Nurelion: "When I ask you for something, I expect it to get done." Quintus: "Yes, master, I know. I just want to keep up my own projects as well." Nurelion: "You can waste your own time, not mine. An apprentice obeys his master. A good one does, at least." Quintus: "Yes, master. I'm sorry, I'll get back to those notes straight away." Running out of time Nurelion: "I'm sorry to always be so hard on you, boy. I just worry I don't have much time left." Quintus: "I know, master. Don't say such things―there is always time." Nurelion: "Don't be so sure. Now, have you finished grinding the dried snowberries?" Quintus: "Erm... no. Not yet. I'm sorry, I was reading up on the effects of distillation." Nurelion: "What? You've been lollygagging in idle reading?" Quintus: "No... I was trying to..." Nurelion: "Out of my sight!" Quotes *''"Must you bother me now? I've almost figured out where it is."'' *''"I don't appreciate loiterers, if that's what you're here to do."'' *''"I hope you have coin to spend, and you're not just here to gawk at my goods."'' *''"I hope to see you again soon."'' *''"If you have need of tonics or potions, come see me at my shop."'' Gallery Nurelion Apprentice.png|Nurelion with his apprentice Quintus Trivia *For vampires, Nurelion can be used as a feeding victim when he is "dying" in his bed after the White Phial quest. Since he only dies after Phial is repaired, one will be able to avoid Repairing the Phial in order to use Nurelion for unlimited feeding. *Despite his condescending nature towards the Dragonborn, he is a possible wedding guest. Bugs *Nurelion's mouth does not move while saying his final words (this may be intended, as he may be too weak to move his lips). *If Nurelion dies while on a Thieves Guild quest, that quest fails. * If Quintus is attacked while near Nurelion, he leaps off of the bed to defend him. *If Nurelion attacks the Dragonborn during his death scene, he will still be standing and walking on the spot even while "dead" and lootable. Quintus will also say that Nurelion is dead, and give the rest of the dialogue for the quest as normal. * Nurelion will still say his idle lines to the Dragonborn when he is "asleep and dying." Appearances * de:Nurelion es:Nurelion it:Nurelion pl:Nurelion ru:Нурелион Category:Skyrim: Alchemists Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters